


Losing Control

by Siarh



Series: Jagged Lines Series [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Jagged Lines, takes place about 6 months to a year after Jagged Lines ended, and clearly things have changed in Carol and Daryl's relationship. Rated T for Dixon's mouth, and actually Carol's too. Guess he is rubbing off on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I had another Carol/Daryl fic series in mind, where we watched their relationship bloom from where it was left in Jagged Lines to where it has clearly shifted by the beginning of this fic. However I can't make a go of it, but this one practically wrote itself. Blame Janne Doe for encouraging me to get more TWD fic done. I will hopefully get the center series done at some point. And like Jagged Lines this is slightly AU, I have not seen any of Season 3 yet (though have been spoiled to all hell at this point) nor have i read any of the comics.

Maggie ran past where Carol sat mending one of Rick's shirts, anything to get her mind off of the elephant in the room. By the smile on the girl's face, Carol didn't have to ask what was going on. Setting the shirt on the table, she turned to follow, sprinting to the yard, joining the rest of the group, relief almost tangible. Carol approached the truck as it was put in park, ignoring everyone else. As the driver's door opened, and a long leg stepped out, Carol's eyes welled up.

Carol threw herself into Daryl's chest, her arms circling his neck. To the rest of the group, she looked as though she was trying to scale the man. "About fucking time," she muttered as their mouths melded. Daryl's empty hand slid past her ass, hooking around her upper thigh, yanking her leg up and around his waist. Her other leg followed suit as a bewildered T-Dog took the crossbow from Daryl, freeing up his other hand.

"Miss me much?" he asked, cupping her ass, pulling her tighter against him.

Carol dotted kisses on his chin, forehead, and cheek before settling her lips back on his. "You two were gone for 6 days on an overnight trip, jerkface. What the hell do you think?"

His hands tightened on her hips, showing her how much he missed her. "Coulda just said yes," he groaned into her mouth.

The clearing of Rick's throat cut through their reunion. Foreheads pressed together, they turned to see the group staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at them. Daryl immediately blushed and hid his face in Carol's neck. "Shit."

Rick half grinned at them as Carol's feet slid back to the ground. As Daryl's hands let go of her person, she straightened her shirt and ran hand through her hair. "Something you all want to share with the rest of the class?" their fearless leader asked, failing at hiding a knowing smirk.

Carol smirked at her partner in crime whose eyes were trained on a not so interesting dent in the door of the truck. She opened her mouth a split second before Daryl grabbed her hand. "Can't think of a fuckin' thing Grimes." He pulled Carol toward the entrance of the prison. They were almost to the door when he dropped her hand, smacked her ass, pushing her through the door before turning and jogging over to retrieve his cross-bow from T-Dog. "Thanks, man."

T- Dog blinked. "Ah yeah. Anytime."

Carol was waiting just inside the door for Daryl to return. He heard her soft giggles from the dark corner. "Shush it, woman." He reached for her, as he strung the bow across his back. "'Spose I'd rather you laughing than those tears of yours." He kissed her softly, their lips just grazing.

She pulled back a little, her arms still around his waist. "Was worried about you," she admitted around the lump that was forming in her throat again.

Daryl smirked at her, seeing the emotion in her face. "Shoulda been more worried about Glenn," he confessed, trying to push her concern in another direction, away from him. He knew she cared about him, but he was back now, and everything was fine. For now.

Her brow puckered in confusion. "What did he do?"

"He whines like a little skinned knee bitch."

Carol scoffed for a second, before asking "What happened?"

"What do ya think? Walkers pinned us down," the man said reluctantly, and passively as if he asked her what the weather was like.

"He was scared?"

"Boff of us were," Daryl admitted, ducking his head into her neck.

Carol swallowed around the lump in her throat. She couldn't ever remember hearing him admit he was scared about a thing. "What happened?" she whispered, tightening her hold on him.

"'Twas nothin' we ain't seen before, 'cept it was just ta two of us, so we had to get pretty fuckin' creative." He drew in a deep breath and pulled back. "'N now we are home." He gave her a half a grin, before sneaking a little kiss. "Think it's about time I got out of these dirty clothes," he drawled against her lips, his eyes on hers.

She shared his smirk, before turning to lead him to the showers, eager to get the door locked before Maggie and Glenn could think of the same thing.


End file.
